MegaloMagical
by MaybeMuggleborn
Summary: Sans Papyrus and Gaster find themselves in the wizarding world Sans and Papyrus go to Hogwarts, Gaster teaches at Hogwarts, The golden trio investigate. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1 Blending in

Sans' saw his life rewind before his eye-sockets at amazing speeds, he had seen it so many times he'd lost count, it was a reset. Sans usually would wake up in his bed but this time he found himself floating in a grey void. "where am i?" Sans asked nobody in particular.

"This is the void Sans." A shaky voice said.

"g-gaster?" The short skeleton asked.

"Yes it is me." Gaster replied.

"how'd you get here?" Sans asked the scientist.

"I 'died' in an experiment years ago, now I'm here." Gaster said gesturing to the void. "You are here because our universe is breaking due tho the resets.

"How do we stop that? It's not like we can just go to another."

"Actually we can!" Gaster replied with enthusiasm.

A white light flashed and Sans had turned into a human, human-sans had brown eyes, pale blonde hair and even paler skin. "why'd you change me into a human?" Sans asked.

"To blend in you see you will be going into a world where humans can use magic." Gaster explained

"Got it are going too?"

Gaster nodded and transformed Into a human with similar features to Sans the only real differences were the scars on his face and their height differences.

"ok now we go?"

"Yes, now we go."

* * *

The two non-skeletons appeared in front of a building with a sign that read; the leaky cauldron.

"Sans, I forgot to tell you something. You need to act as an eleven-year-old, to learn magic."

"easy, i already look and act like one."

The two non-skeletons chuckled as they walked in.

The leaky cauldron was dark and rather shabby there were a few people there at the moment most of them were wearing cloaks.

"Do you know where we might find diagon alley?" Gaster asked the bartender.

"Yes go tap the brick wall to your left with your wand."

"his wand broke, that's a reason why we're here." Sans butted in.

"Oh. Can anyone help these two get to diagon alley?" The bartender asked.

A large man with a large curly beard raised his hand.

"Okay Hagrid will go with you." The bartender said pointing to the man.

"I'm not 'posed to use this but, ill help you." The man said tapping a few bricks with a pink umbrella

"um i'm no expert but that's an umbrella." Sans pointed out.

"It's a disguised wand." Hagrid said having to look down to see Sans as the brick wall opened up.

"so cool."

"Sir could you tell us where we could exchange money and get school supplies for Sans here?" Gaster asked.

Hagrid wrote down all the stops they would need for a first year and told them if they had questions about the school they could ask him.

"Bye!"

* * *

Gaster was standing in line at Gringotts bank Sans was sleeping on the floor. "Sans, It's our turn get up." Gaster told his son. "five more minuets..." Sans mumbled. "Sans if you don'y get up we won't go to any joke shops!" Gaster said, though Sans was already there.

* * *

"okay g, we got money, we got sick, now what?" Sans asked the taller non-skeleton.

"School supplies."Gaster said, as they walked towards flourish and blotts.

* * *

Sans and Gaster Walked to madam malkin's robes for all occasions when they heard a voice say "Wait!" so they waited and saw Hagrid.

"hey hagrid." sans said.

"Um what er' you names again." Hagrid asked awkwardly.

"sans theodore gaster." sans said.

"Walter Devon Gaster, although I prefer Gaster because it is more unique."

"Rubeus Hagrid."

"is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No ye' see ters' this kid harry potter 'ave you heard of 'im? Oh of course you heard of 'im!"

"Actually no you see we're not from around here." Sans and Gaster said in unison.

"Oh are you from america?" Hagrid said. Gaster nodded as Mt. Ebott was in america last time he checked.

Hagrid explained harry potter's story and Gaster and Sans nodded, but they both had one question "who's you-know-who?" Sans asked

"I can't say, can we talk at The Leaky Cauldron?" Hagrid asked as the others nodded. "Okay bye!"

* * *

Sans was inside Ollivander's he looked around then turned to the desk in the corner, there was Mr. Ollivander himself. "Hello, you are here for your first wand correct? " The wandmaker said.

"uh yeah." Sans said looking at the shelves of wands fearing this would take a long time.

* * *

Welp, that's all I have so far! Cya!


	2. Chapter 2 an OWL lot of fun

Sans was at Olivander's, the wandmaker had tried five wands and none of them worked not a single spark. Sans tapped his foot and a wand fell from the shelf.

"Dogwood, Dragon heartstring core, 11 inches." Olivander recited as he handed it to Sans.

Sans waved the wand it lit up the room in a yellow light. the wand had chosen Sans.

Sans paid for his wand and left, when the door opened he saw a group of redheaded kids and people he guessed were their parents, the kids laughed the parents sighed and Sans unknowingly cried.

"Sans, what happened?" Gaster asked

"i miss papyrus. can't we bring him with us?"

"I guess he could join us." Gaster said as they were transported to the void to change back to skeletons for a bit.

* * *

Papyrus was writing a 'lost brother' poster. It looked like something you would do for a dog.

"bro, i'm ok." Sans told his brother.

"Sans, there is a scary monster behind you!" Papyrus yelled.

"that's just gaster our dad."

"Papyrus you don't remember me but i'm glad to see you." Gaster said.

"Wait I think I do remember! you taught us sciency things, Im sorry I forgot!" Papyrus cried hugging Gaster.

"bro wanna learn magic?"

"What magic?"

* * *

"magic from another universe magic."

"Yes!"

"bro we're gonna need to give you a makeover."

* * *

Papyrus had been transformed into a tall human with pale blonde hair and pale skin. his wardrobe had changed a bit too, he was now wearing a white shirt and blue jeans and his signature red scarf.

"So cool." Sans told his brother

Gaster teleported the three non-skeletons. to diagon alley.

"Wowie! this is amazing!" Papyrus said in awe.

* * *

After most of papyrus's shopping it was time for his wand, Papyrus walked into the wand shop "Hello!" He greeted.

"Hello." Ollivander said.

"May I have a wand?"

"Yes I will find one."

"English oak, dragon heartstring core, 12 inches."

Papyrus waved the wand but nothing happened. "I think I broke it i'm sorry!" he said.

"No, no its okay i'll find another." the wandmaker said as he left.

Ollivander came back with another wand "Pear, unicorn hair core, 12 inches."

Papyrus waved the wand and the tip glowed yellow. "Did I do it?" Papyrus asked.

Olivander nodded

* * *

Hagrid was waiting for Gaster to join him hoping he would come. Ten minuets later Gaster walked in. "Am I late I'm so sorry I got caught up in shopping and then I noticed i'm five minuets late.

"Is' ok gaster. 'appens to the best of us."

"Okay so what did you wan't to talk about?"

"Well y' see, Harry Potter is gonna need people to, er protect 'im. So I thought you could help."

"I'll try."

The two continued to talk for awhile.

* * *

Sans walked into gambol and japes; a wizarding joke shop dragging a pouting Papyrus in with him.

Sans bought almost everything he saw in the joke shop, Papyrus on the other hand bought nothing.

* * *

Sans Papyrus and Gaster met up at Eylops Owl Emporium where they would buy owls witch the shopkeeper told could send messages.

"This one looks nice!" Papyrus said pointing to a barn owl.

"Ah yes a barn owl I've heard they are owl the rage, want it?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Urgh never mind!" Papyrus grumbled.

"i'll have the brown one." Sans said paying ten galleons.

"What will you name you owl?" Gaster asked.

Sans paused for a moment. "Owlexander."

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! bye!


	3. Chapter 3 the sorting hat

Harry Potter was sitting in a train compartment with Ron Weasley waiting for the train to start moving. As Harry and Ron were talking the compartment door opened, in the doorway was a short boy with practically white hair and brown eyes, he wore a dark blue hoodie and jeans, he was carrying four large bags. "uh can i sit here?" he asked awkwardly. Harry and Ron nodded.

"i'm sans." Sans said sitting down next to Ron.

"I'm Ron." Ron said.

"you're harry potter right?" Sans asked Harry who nodded.

"Anything from the cart dears?" an old lady with a cart full of sweets said.

Harry walked over and bought a few of each type of sweet treat from chocolate frogs to cauldron cakes.

"Hungry aren't you?" Ron asked Harry

"Starving."

The three boys shared the sweets, Harry stared at the card of Albus Dumbledore, it was moving. "You know in the muggle world people in pictures stay put." Harry told Ron.

"Really they don't move at all? Weird." Ron commented

About an hour later, a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy who seemed close to crying walked up to the compartment.

"Have you seen a toad anywhere? Neville lost his." The girl said.

"No sorry we haven't seen it" The three boys said in unison.

The girl noticed Ron had his wand out. "Are you doing magic? Lets see it then."

"Er, alright," Ron cleared his throat _"Sunshine daisies butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."_ Ron said waving his wand

"You sure that's a real spell?" The girl said. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"i'm sans gaster."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really? You know your in lost of books."

"Am I?" Harry wondered

"Anyway, what house do you think you'll be in? I hope to be a Gryffindor, though Ravenclaw would be okay I guess." Hermione said

"i don't really care." Sans said

"Whatever house I'm in I hope she's not in it." Ron said as Hermione left. "I just hope not Slytherin.

"That's the house Vol- I mean You-Know-Who was in right?

"Yeah" Ron said.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked Harry.

"What's Quidditch?" Sans asked.

"Only the best game ever!" Ron said and started to explain but was cut off as the door opened.

"Is it true? That harry potter is in this compartment? So its you isn't it?" A blonde boy with slicked back hair said.

"Yes." Harry said.

"This is Crabbe, and that's Goyle." The boy at the door said pointing to two boys standing next to him. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco malfoy."

Ron and Sans chuckled at Draco's name.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco said rudely. "You'll soon find some wizarding families are better than others. Potter, you don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are myself." Harry said

"I'd be careful if were you Potter."

"i don't know who you are, or who you think you are, but i think you should mind your own business!" Sans said as he shoved Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle and slammed the compartment door.

A minuet later Hermione walked in "What has been happening in here?" Hermione said looking at the candy wrappers and an angry looking Sans.

* * *

The students put their robes on and left their compartment to see Hagrid rounding up the first years. and followed him to a dark lake where they saw hogwarts a beautiful castle with many turrets and towers.

Harry and Ron got into a boat Hermione and Neville got in too.

"Where's Sans?" Harry asked.

"He went on a different boat." Hermione told Harry.

The students all boated to the castle, it was a beautiful night.

* * *

Hagrid knocked on the large doors, witch were opened by a black-haired witch in green robes who looked very stern.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." She opened the doors wide open, the entrance hall was huge.

Professor McGonagall brought the students to a small room. "Welcome to Hogwarts, before the banquet you will be sorted into your houses, the houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. At hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points, while Rule-breaking will make you lose points. Good luck." The teacher explained.

* * *

"Sans Gaster." Sans walked up and had the sorting hat put on his head. "Interesting, I've never seen your kind here before, though i'm a hat so i won't judge. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said at last. sans walked to the cheering table of Gryffindors.

"Papyrus Gaster." A tall boy with the same almost-white hair and brown eyes, walked up and had the sorting hat put on his head "Ah yes another ske-" the hat stopped itself. "I won't ruin the surprise, SLYTHERIN!"

Papyrus skipped over to the Slytherin table, "Hello new friends!" he greeted them

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading this chapter! If you have questions or ideas for the story please review!


	4. Chapter 4 A chance to SAVE

After a good meal, the introduction of professor Gaster, and some sleep, Ron and Harry walked to the great hall when they heard two voices yelling at each other.

"Try to keep up Lazybones!" Papyrus yelled while running to the great hall.

"Easier said than done bro!" Sans yelled while struggling to keep up.

"Hello gryffindor friends!" Papyrus greeted Harry and Ron who simply stared at the tall slytherin. "I'm Papyrus who are you?"

"I'm Ron and that's Harry." Ron said while Harry waved.

"I'll see you in class then!" Papyrus said as he walked to the slytherin table.

"isn't my brother the coolest?" Sans asked Harry and Ron, who shrugged.

"C'mon let's eat." Ron told the other boys as they walked to their table.

The boys sat down between Hermione and Fred (or maybe George they couldn't tell) who Sans sat next to. As the gryffindors ate breakfast Sans reached for a bottle of ketchup next to the scrambled eggs but couldn't reach. "hey ron can you pass me the ketchup?" He asked. Ron nodded and was about to pour it on his plate when Sans stopped him. "just give it to me." He told Ron who passed the ketchup as told.

Sans started pouring the ketchup into a cup when he noticed Ron, Harry, Neville, Hermione, and the twins staring at him. "I'm guessing this isn't just a wizard thing?" Hermione asked.

* * *

Harry and Ron walked To the gryffindor dormitory, it was a Wednesday afternoon, dinner was over and it was time to go to bed. However, one of the boys was not in the common room or the boy's dormitory, Sans was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Sans and Papyrus were walking to Gaster's classroom, Sans had an idea. (Papyrus was just tagging along.)

The non-skeleton brothers walked into their father's classroom "hey dad, you know how our world is crumbling and our friends are probably going down with it? What if, we brought them here as students? since you made us look all human and stuff could you make them human and more young-looking?"

A smile formed on Gaster's scarred face he picked Sans up and hugged him "You're a genius my boy, a genius!"

"Am I a genius too?" Papyrus asked.

"yeah bro you're the smartest brother i could ever have." Sans assured Papyrus

"HOORAY!"

* * *

A/N Sorry this chapter is so short I just wanted to get something out so you wouldn't think I died or something, also you can suggest characters to SAVE and a their Hogwarts house though i do have some ideas, see you next time!


End file.
